


What Stays

by cjwritesfanfiction



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjwritesfanfiction/pseuds/cjwritesfanfiction





	What Stays

Nothing lasted in Alex’s life. His father took off when he was seven. His mother died when he was ten. And from then till he turned eighteen he was moved around to different foster homes never really finding home.

Alex also found that his relationships in his life never lasted either. Alex hoped from relationship to relationship not really caring whose feelings he trampled along the way. After the first heartbreak, Alex promised himself that he wouldn’t let himself get taken advantage again. He became greedy with love. He took what he wanted whether it be objects, possessions, or sex. Alex built a wall around himself, never ever letting anyone in so that he would never ever be hurt.

But, all of that changed when he met Thomas. Alex remembers the first day they had met like it was just yesterday. Thomas was sitting in Alex’s spot at a local cafe. He was dangerously sexy, a body sculpted by Aphrodite herself. But, the thing that really drew Alex in was his smile. Thomas’s smile was like his mothers, soft and warm welcoming Alex in like a distant memory. It was the same smile that promised a bright future, a hope that one day things would be better.

Alex and Thomas hit it off right away. Expensive chocolates, daily flowers, and unbelievable sex had sucked Alex in in the beginning. Like we’ve said, Alex was incredibly greedy. But, it was the careless whispers on cool summer nights, it was the promises that tickled Alex’s ears as Thomas whispered them to him like a secret between lovers, it was the way that Thomas’s eyes lit up when he was talking about his passions that kept Alex in for the long haul. Thomas became Alex’s world all too quickly. In Thomas, Alex found home for the very first time. Alex thought Thomas was the one that he was going to spend the rest of his life with. But, then again, nothing really lasts does it.

Alex’s entire world shattered in one night. Alex had gone out with some friends to the club, gotten drunk, and had sex with some stranger that taunted and teased him on the damcefloor. Thomas found out from a mutual friend and waited for Alexander to come home. A broken vase, a cut on the face, words that couldn’t be taken back or replaced- this was the beginning of the end of Alexander’s world.

Alex pleaded with Thomas to stay as Thomas packed his bags to leave. He tried to remind Thomas of the good times, of the promises that Thomas didn’t keep. Thomas didn’t care. He too was selfish and greedy. Alex didn’t know it, but Thomas didn’t want to be heartbroken again either.

Tears stained Alex’s cheeks as he swallowed the mucus that lined his throat and made it hard to speak. He sobbed and followed Thomas throughout their apartment to the front door. Thomas turned the knob. this can’t be happening- this can’t be happening- this can’t be happening! Alex ran his fingers through his messy, glitter covered hair and sobbed. Green mucus cogged his nose, tears spilled out of his eyes, his body began to shake as he gave one final attempt to plead Thomas to stay.

“Thomas, please. I didn’t mean to. I love you!”

Thomas stopped for a moment before turning to face Alexander. His face was tear stained and red and for a moment, just a moment, Alex had hope.

“I loved you once too, Alexander. Goodbye.”

A door shut… Alex fell to his knees, out his face in his hands, and screamed. In a world that owes you nothing, nothing ever lasts…


End file.
